


The Wedding

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas and Dean got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

It was a small ceremony. Smaller than small, actually. Sam was their witness and they all wore simple black suits. It was a Thursday morning. They had driven to the court house quietly, with Sam in the backseat, Dean driving, and Cas riding shotgun. Dean and Cas clasped hands in the front and no one said a word. They didn’t have to. 

The men said “I do” before a judge and signed the papers. Their wedding was nothing, meant nothing in the face of the commitment both men had already made. A few signatures on a few sheets of paper could do nothing to bring them closer than they already were. They didn’t even exchange rings. They’d already been wearing rings for nearly a year. Rings they’d bought together, as a symbol to themselves and the world that they were it. That Castiel and Dean Winchester were together and they were forever and not heaven nor earth nor hell could get in the way of that.

The ceremony was for legal matters and that was the extent of it. The truth of it is, Cas and Dean’s defining “forever” moment had come a long time before. They had sealed their fates with their first kiss and neither had ever looked back.


End file.
